Brave Little Badger
by PhoenixAsce
Summary: HP/DM - Harry et Dudley s'entendent bien, surtout maintenant qu'ils peuvent tous les deux retourner à Poudlard sans craindre la mort mais Harry est victime d'intimidation. Dudley ne sait pas quoi faire quand Harry commence soudainement à pleurer et à crier dans le couloir, mais un certain blond est là pour sauver la journée. TRAD de notinthemoodforshit


Note du traducteur : Ceci est une traduction de _Brave Little Badger _de notinthemoodforshit que l'on peut retrouver sur Archive Of Our Own : /chapters/33237132?show_comments=trueview_adult=trueview_full_work=false#comments

Pas de béta donc désolée pour les fautes mais vous pouvez les signaler

Disclamer : Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling et j'ai l'autorisation de l'auteur pour traduire son histoire, soyer indulgent c'est ma première traduction :)

Note de l'auteur : Je pensais que ce serait mignon. Dudley et Draco sont meilleurs amis, Harry et Dudley ne se détestent pas, et Dudley n'a jamais intimidé Harry.

Bonne Lecture !

« Hey, Harry! » Dudley appela son cousin. Harry se détourna de sa conversation avec Ron et Hermione alors qu'ils sortaient de Métamorphose.

« Hey, D », dit Harry lorsque Dudley les rejoignit tout les trois

« Comment était le cours ? »

« Est-ce que tu me demande si quelqu'un m'a intimidé? »

« Et bien.. »

« Je peux prendre soin de moi. Je viens de vaincre le plus puissant sorcier sombre qui n'ait jamais existé, tu te souviens? »

« Ouais, eh bien, ça ne dérange pas les septième année de Serpentards, comme Nott, qui pensent qu'ils peuvent t'intimider simplement parce que tu es un Poufsouffle. »

« Dudley, je promets que je te le dirai si quelqu'un me dérange vraiment. »

"Qui dérange Potter?" Demanda Draco en se joignant à eux alors qu'ils marchaient, Ron et Hermione partant vers le cours d'histoire de la magie.

"Personne ne me dérange! Je peux prendre soin de moi." Harry accéléra sa marche pour ne pas avoir à se soucier des Serpentards protecteurs.

"Bonjour, Harry, où sont Dudley et Draco?" demanda Snape quand Harry entra dans la classe de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Après qu'il avoir frôlé la mort, il avait réalisé qu'il pouvait arrêter de traumatiser tout le monde.

"Ils arrivent. Ils sont juste énervants alors je les ai laissés derrière." Harry posa son sac et sortit son manuel de défense avancée. Seule une poignée de personnes suivait le cours et ils sont tous entrés avec Draco et Dudley. Harry, assis seul au devant de la classe, regarda les deux garçons alors qu'ils s'asseyaient derrière lui.

"Oh, regarde le petit Potter. Il est protégé par le même cousin qui l'a laissé se faire battre par son oncle", a déclaré Théodore Nott. Harry ignora l'étudiant mais Dudley, d'autre part, n'avait pas la patience de Harry.

"Tu ne sais absolument rien de ce qui s'est passé dans cette maison, alors pourquoi ne fermerais-tu pas ta grand bouche pour retourner baiser Parkinson, Nott."

"Monsieur Dursley, je n'apprécie pas ce genre de langage dans ma classe. J'enlève cinq points à Serpentard," dit Snape, "Quant à vous, M. Nott, je ne tolère pas l'intimidation non plus. Moins dix points à Serpentard. »

HpDm HpDm

"M. Malfoy, si vous pouviez rester s'il vous plaît une minute. J'ai besoin que vous fassiez votre Patronus pour moi car vous avez manqué le dernier cours. Tous les autres, vous pouvez partir." Harry et Dudley quittèrent la classe ensemble et commencèrent à marcher vers la Grande Salle pour le dîner.

"Tu n'as pas besoin de continuer à me défendre, Dudley, je peux prendre soin de moi. Je ne sais pas combien de fois je dois te le dire," dit Harry. En réalité, il aimait que Dudley se soucie suffisamment de lui pour répondre aux personnes qui le harcelaient, le problème était que chaque fois que Dudley disait quelque chose, l'intimidation s'aggravait et juste cette pensée fit peur à Harry.

"Harry, tu es pratiquement mon frère. Je ne vais pas simplement laisser tout le monde te pousser. Tu mérites de te sentir en sécurité dans cette école."

"Ce n'est pas un si gros problème," il pouvait sentir sa poitrine se serrer, il savait que Nott suivait et écoutait.

"Tu t'es sacrifié pour ces gens! Ils n'ont pas le droit de te traiter comme ça !" Dudley n'élevai jamais la voix contre Harry, sa respiration s'accéléra.

"Je suis désolé ! »

"Quoi? Tu t'excuses? Pour quoi?"

"J'aurais juste dû mourir. Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas le faire," commença à sangloter Harry.

"Harry", la voix de Dudey s'adoucit, mais elle résonna dans les oreilles de Harry.

"Je suis désolé cela ne se reproduira plus! Ne me fais pas de mal!" Cria Harry en s'éloignant de son cousin. Dudley se dirigea vers Harry, mais il commença à crier et à pleurer. "Je suis désolé. S'il te plaît, ne me blesse pas. Je suis désolé... Je suis désolé ! » Harry se répétait encore et encore.

"Oh regarde, le petit Pouff' a finalement succombé à la folie, il a complètement craqué !" dit Nott et quelques Serpentards rigolèrent. Il semblait que toute l'école observait Dudley qui fixait Harry. Le Sauveur était maintenant assis sur le sol, se grattant le bras, mendiant et pleurant.

"Que se passe-t-il?" La voix de Draco se dirigea vers Dudley alors que le garçon se frayait un chemin vers l'avant du groupe pour voir ce que tout le monde regardait. "Harry"

"Depuis quand l'appelles-tu Harry?" demanda Dudley.

Depuis sept ans qu'ils étaient amis, Draco avait toujours appelé Harry par son nom de famille. Draco l'ignora et alla s'asseoir devant Harry.

"Dudley, ne laisse personne s'approcher de plus près," dit Draco.

Ron et Hermione qui s'étaient rapprochés tentèrent un sortilège avec Dudley pour éloigner les gens. Cela ne bloquait ni le son ni la vue, mais Draco s'en fichait. "Harry", dit-il doucement.

"S'il vous plaît, éloignez vous, je n'ai rien fait."

"Chut… C'est moi, mon amour. C'est Draco." Il baissa la tête pour essayer de regarder Harry dans les yeux. Harry n'aimait pas ça du tout. Il détourna la tête et ses cris devinrent plus forts. "D'accord. Je suis désolé. Tiens, regarde mon bras, mon tatouage" Draco releva sa manche gauche, révélant les fleurs qui couvraient tout sauf le crâne de la Marque Sombre. "Harry" Le garçon aux cheveux noirs regarda lentement le bras et tendit doucement sa main pour la poser sur le narcisse et les lis. Il semblait se briser encore plus.

"Draco, je suis désolé. Je suis si faible. Je suis désolé."

"Non Harry, je vais m'approcher, d'accord?" Draco se rapprocha de Harry. "Je vais te toucher. Je vais juste mettre tes mains sur mes côtes." Draco attrapa lentement les poignets de Harry et plaça ses mains contre ses côtes. "Je veux que tu imagines que tes poumons bougent avec les miens, d'accord?" Draco exagéra sa respiration pour que Harry puisse la sentir. Harry, pleurant toujours et tremblant, fit de son mieux pour correspondre à leur respiration. "Tu te débrouilles très bien, mon amour. Continue de respirer."

"Qu'est-ce que vous pensez que vous faites M. Malfoy ?! Nous avons une politique très stricte de la non Démonstration d'Affection en Public dans cette école ! En tant que huitième année et préfet en chef, vous devriez le savoir!" Cria McGonagall.

La respiration de Harry s'accéléra à nouveau.

"Harry, respire avec moi !»

"Monsieur Malfoy, vous vous levez tous les deux immédiatement ! Potter, je m'attendais à plus de votre part. »

"Je suis désolé. Je suis désolé, oncle Vernon. Je ne voulais pas. Je suis désolé. Je ferai mieux. S'il te plaît, ne me remets pas dans le placard," sanglota Harry. Dudley recula devant les mots de Harry.

"Quelqu'un s'il te plaît, éloignez la, Harry n'a pas besoin de ça," dit Draco fermement. Hermione bougea pour parler à McGonagall. "Harry, ignore tout le monde. Concentre-toi sur ma voix. Respires avec moi !"

"Je ne peux pas! Je ne peux pas!"

"Chut, mon amour. J'ai besoin d'une couleur."

"Rouge. Aide-moi, Draco, Rouge ! Rouge ! Rouge !"

"D'accord. Nous allons compter notre respiration. Tu te souviens comment ça se passe?" Draco sortit lentement sa baguette et murmura un sortilège afin qu'au lieu de compter à haute voix, des chiffres apparaissent dans les airs. Cela aiderait Harry s'il pouvait voir les chiffres plutôt que de les penser. Du coin de l'œil, Draco vit tout le monde dirigés dans la Grande Salle "A quatre tu inspires, tu retiens ta respiration à sept et tu relâche à huit. Prêt?" Draco attendit que Harry incline la tête et posa ses mains sur celles de Harry sur sa poitrine. Il inspira et Harry l'imita, ses yeux suivant l'évolution des chiffres. Quand Draco retint son souffle, les chiffres recommencèrent. Puis ils continuèrent alors qu'il laissait échapper son souffle. Ils ont continué à respirer dans ce modèle. "C'est ça, mon amour. Continue de respirer. C'est presque fini," dit doucement Draco. Une fois que Harry eut à nouveau le contrôle de sa respiration,

« Je suis tellement faible, » dit-il.

« Non, tu ne l'es pas »

« J'ai eu peur, je pensais à combien l'intimidation allait empirer et j'ai eu une crise de panique »

"Que voulez-vous dire?" Demanda Draco, laissant Harry lui enlever ses mains. Harry soupira et mit les manches de son pull par-dessus ses mains.

«Les Serpentards, certains des Gryffondors et une poignée de Serdaigles me bousculent et chaque fois que Dudley dit ou fait quelque chose, cela empire.

"Harry, pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas parlé de ça?"

"Parce que cela aurait empiré les choses. Tu aurais pris ma défense, et alors les gens se demanderaient pourquoi. Ils ne comprendraient pas que tu te soucies du cousin de ton meilleur ami. Nous serions obligés de sortir du placard et je suppose que nous… Oh mon Dieu, ils savent que je suis gay !"la voix de Harry se fit plus aiguë alors qu'il réalisait. Ses yeux sont devenus flous.

"Allez, Harry. Ne me laisse pas te perdre à nouveau, reste avec moi !" cria Draco en attrapant la main de Harry. Harry prit une profonde inspiration.

"Il n'y a pas de changement. Je ne serai en sécurité nul part."

"Ils soupçonnent que nous sortons ensemble. Tu penses qu'ils vont blesser qui est officiellement déclaré comme un ancien Mangemort?"

"Ils ont vu ton tatouage. Ils savent qu'à l'intérieur, tu es un Poufsouffle secret. Tu as complètement l'attitude qu'il faut pour être mis là."

"On y arrive, ça c'est mon Harry. Bon retour parmi nous" dit Draco.

"Pendant la guerre, les gens se demandaient si le Choixpeau m'avait mis dans la mauvaise maison, parce qu'ils pensaient tous que j'étais courageux. Je pense que j'ai tout fait par loyauté envers mes parents et Dumbledore, je ne suis en aucun cas courageux."

"Il faut un certain courage pour faire tout ce que tu as fait pendant la guerre. Sans parler de ne pas dire à ton petit ami que tu te fais intimider pour que je ne sois pas obligé de m'exposer avant que je ne sois prêt."

"C'est aussi pour que l'intimidation ne s'aggrave pas."

"Cela n'annule pas le reste. Tu es mon brave petit blaireau."

"Je te déteste."

"Je suis sûr que oui. Je pense que nous avons encore le temps de trouver de la nourriture avant que le dîner ne soit terminé, es-tu prêt à faire face à la Grande Salle?" Draco repoussa les cheveux de Harry hors de ses yeux.

Harry haussa les épaules. «Et si je te promettais que je serais avec toi tout le temps?"

"Tu ne veux pas t'exposer." répondit Harry

"Je ne voulais pas avant mais maintenant je le fais. Harry, je déteste ne pas être là comme je le devrais. Tu es à moi et je n'ai pas peur de laisser les gens le savoir", dit Draco. Il se leva puis attira Harry. "Allez, je vais même m'asseoir à la table des Poufsouffle avec toi. » Draco attrapa sa main et croisa leurs doigts puis ils se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle. Quand ils entrèrent, tout le monde se tut. Puis Dudley se leva de sa place à la table des Serpentards.

"Oi, Malfoy! C'est mon cousin!"

"Bien, repéré, Dursley."

"Tu es censé être mon meilleur ami."

"Je le suis mais j'adore aussi le cul de Harry." Draco sourit et Dudley resta bouche bée, incapable de répondre, Harry attira Draco à la table, ne voulant plus attirer l'attention. Ils ont été rapidement rejoints par Dudley.

"Harry, je connais ce crétin. Je sais comment il traite les gens. S'il te fait mal, fais-le-moi savoir. Je vais détruire son visage," dit Dudley. Harry sourit.

"Je ne ferais jamais de mal à Harry, il signifie tout pour moi. Saches simplement que la manière dont il a été traité est si horrible, que cela me fais mal" dit Draco. Harry et Dudley gémirent.

"C'est la chose la plus Poufsouffle que j'ai jamais entendue. C'était dégoûtant", dit Harry.

"Merde, mon pote, venant d'un Pouff', c'est mauvais. » Draco jeta un regard noir à Dudley, puis fit la moue.

"Awe, regarde-le. Il est adorable…"

"Petit Harry Potter, a toujours besoin d'un garde du corps. Je savais qu'il était gay, il offre probablement des faveurs en échange de sa sécurité", a déclaré Nott alors que les huitième année passaient dans leur salle commune. Harry marchait entre Draco et Dudley, Ron et Hermione se trouvaient juste derrière. Les yeux de Draco brillèrent dangereusement. Harry posa une main sur son bras.

"Non. Il n'en vaut pas la peine."

"Allez, vous ne pouvez pas me dire que vous croyez que ces deux-là s'aiment vraiment. Malfoy est un Mangemort, il n'y a aucun moyen que Harry le veuille " dit Justin Finch-Fletchley.

"Au moins, Malfoy n'est pas pathétique, à avoir peur de tout" répliqua Nott. Harry s'assit dans un fauteuil et abaissa Draco, obligeant le garçon à s'asseoir par terre devant lui. "Regardez, il a besoin de son chien de garde juste devant lui, même dans la salle commune."

"Encore un mot et …" avertit Draco. Harry passa ses doigts dans les cheveux de Draco, essayant de le calmer.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il te donne en échange, Malfoy? Célébrité? Ta liberté d'Azkaban? Le sexe?" Nott rigola, "Je suppose qu'il te le donne gratuitement celui-là, il a besoin de quelqu'un qui est prêt à le baiser. Oh, attends, il pleure probablement rien qu'en y pensant, nous savons tous que son oncle l'a d'abord eu ! "

"Comment osez-vous?" Draco se tenait devant Nott quelques secondes plus tard, la baguette contre sa gorge. "Dis encore une chose à propos de mon petit ami et je jure que je ferai ressembler Voldemort à Luna Lovegood."

"Draco, arrête. Il essaie juste de te faire monter," dit Harry.

"Ouais? Et bien, ça marche !" dit Draco.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy! Posez votre baguette magique. Vous vous abaisser à son niveau, vous êtes meilleur que cela et vous le savez bien !" Harry était maintenant debout, les bras croisés avec obstination sur la poitrine. Draco rangea sa baguette et regarda Nott alors qu'il reculait d'un pas. Harry en profita pour se placer entre eux, dos à Nott, il posa sa main sur le torse de Draco et le repoussa plus loin. Une fois qu'ils furent un peu partis, Harry sortit rapidement sa baguette, se retourna et frappa Nott avec un sortilège de Chauve-Furie « Grandis, Théodore, la guerre est finie et je l'ai gagnée. Je t'ai laissé me pousser mais pas plus, maintenant c'est terminé. Continue à jouer avec moi et tu réaliseras à quel point je suis puissant." La pièce commença à trembler lorsque la magie de Harry se déchaînait. Draco pouvait sentir la magie de Harry émaner de lui et il posa une main sur son dos "Tu vois, tu es debout pour toi-même. Brave petit blaireau" dit doucement Draco.

"Vos serpents ne savent jamais quand se taire," gémit Harry en se retournant. Draco avait l'air de vouloir dire quelque chose, mais Harry se mis sur la pointe des pieds et appuya ses lèvres sur celles de son amoureux. Inutile de dire que Harry Potter n'a plus jamais été victime d'intimidation. Il est fier de dire que c'est grâce de son propre pouvoir, et non pas parce qu'il se promène avec le pull Serpentard de son petit ami un peu grand pour lui.

FIN

Merci d'avoir lu, reviews ?


End file.
